


hornblower/norrington

by romanticalgirl



Series: pick-a-porn [16]
Category: Hornblower (TV), Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 9-11-07</p>
    </blockquote>





	hornblower/norrington

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 9-11-07

“We are not pressed men,” Norrington reminds the man beneath him, thrusting hard into the responsive, yet not quite willing, flesh. His hands grasp the thin hips and hold them, bone and flesh hot beneath his skin as he feels his new Captain tighten around him. “Free men, chosen to work for them.”

“You were more than that,” Hornblower gasps, his long fingers pressed against the wood of the table as he pushes back, taking James deeper. “You were the King’s man once.”

“So were you, Hornblower,” Norrington snarls and reaches down to stroke the hard flesh of Hornblower’s cock, anger and aggression leaking through, neither of them quite sure at its intended target. Hornblower bites back a gasp as Norrington’s hand slides across the slick, wet head. “Now you’re mine.”


End file.
